


Lucy

by Peter Hale (RyloKen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of the Hale Fire, Drabble, Gen, Grieving Peter Hale, I Think I Broke My Heart, Inspired by Music, Mentioned Death of a Child, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Peter Needs a Hug, Remembering the Dead, my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyloKen/pseuds/Peter%20Hale
Summary: He knows they wonder why he came back, why he fights so hard to survive when everything he ever loved is ashes in the ground.He can't tell them. They wouldn't understand.He had to come back, has to fight on. He has to.Who else will bring his Lucy roses?





	Lucy

_I'll see you in another life_  
_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_[Lucy - Skillet](https://youtu.be/d7sjrjiOYYQ) _

_There’s a piece of himself he’s never getting back._

_It’s winter now._

_She liked it the most, always smiling, dancing in the white._

_His fingers tighten around stems, thorns drawing blood he doesn’t notice._

_He doesn’t feel anything anymore._

_She’s there with the rest._

_A stone home for ghosts._

_His hand shakes._

_Steps falter._

_There she is._

_Knees hit snow; the cold is nothing._

_He’s not himself anymore._

_He’s haunted._

_Broken._

_Empty._

_There she is._

_Hey, he chokes out._

_The flowers drop, scatter._

_Hey, he chokes on._

_Sobs._

_He shatters._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_His little girl._

_Gone._


End file.
